Suspicion
by sasuke's duck butt hair
Summary: Ed comes home to Winry, for once, without broken automail. Winry wonders about the REAL reason he visited. If it wasn't his automail, why did he come back? EdWin
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples! This is another EdxWin story, as I'm sure you are all aware of already. By the way, Al has his body back in this fic.

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, and I never will. *sob*

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was a completely normal day in Risembool. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, birds were singing, wrenches were being thrown…

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"Well the only reason you're here is because of your automail, am I right?!"

Ed scowled. Winry couldn't go a single day without throwing a wrench at someone. _'Why did I ever even buy her that damn thing? I should have known I would regret it…'_

As Edward and Alphonse Elric neared the Rockbell's small, cozy house, they were practically mauled by a rather large dog.

"Den! Get off me!" Ed yelled as the joyful dog slobbered all over him. Ed pushed the happy-go-lucky creature away from him and rose to his feet, leaving Al to be licked to death by Den.

Ed rubbed his sore forehead as he warily approached the Rockbell house. Winry was now standing on her porch with a furious glare plastered on her face. Ed approached the raging blonde and sighed. "Relax, Win. There's nothing wrong with my automail."

Winry blinked. "Oh, really?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup. Take a look for yourself." Ed replied, pulling up his sleeve and revealing his rust-free and still intact custom-built lightweight automail arm.

Winry blinked again, and her mouth opened and closed without a word. Her eyebrow, if possible, was raised higher. "Then why are you here? You never visit unless you have to." Her voice carried a slightly bitter tone.

The shorter blond let his gaze fall to the ground. He shuffled his feet. "Um, well, there's no reason I can't visit an old friend every now and then." He looked up and met Winry's stare. "I mean it's not like I have anything better to do anyway."

Winry blinked for the third time. Then, Ed watched with horror as her expression changed from a look of confusion to a look of fury, "So you're here only because you have nothing better to do? Just because you're _bored_?!"

Ed flinched and raised his arms to protect himself from a possible wrench attack. "No, no, Winry! It's not like that!" But the poor midget's attempts were futile. Winry had already started gathering more tools to attack Ed with.

"I can't believe you! You're such a JERK, Edward Elric!"

"Winry, stop! Pleas- no, not the screwdriver! PLEASE!"

-

**Three hours later**

'_Gah, damn Winry and her headache-giving powers.' _Ed blinked as his eyes adjusting to the light. The first thing he saw was Al's concerned green eyes peered over him. As Al realised that Ed was awake, a relieved smile stretched across the younger brother's (adorable) face.

"Brother, you're finally awake! Winry says it's almost time for dinner."

Ed's stomach growled. Quite loudly, in fact.

The brothers walked out of the living room and into the kitchen where Winry and Pinako were cooking Ed's favourite - stew. Ed sniffed the air. His nostrils were in heaven. "Stew! Smells great!"

Ed's gaze landed on Winry. He was hoping Winry flash that beautiful smile of hers, but unfortunately for him, she didn't do so much as turn around.

'_Crap, she's not still mad at me, is she? Ugh, women get pissed at everything these days.' _Ed scowled, taking his seat at the table. He was joined by Al, while Winry and Pinako laid down an enormous pot of steaming stew in the centre of the table.

After everyone was served, they started eating. Well, Al, Pinako, and Winry were eating normally. Ed was making music – a symphony of snorts, gulps, loud chewing noises, and desperate breaths of air. Typical Ed at dinnertime. Of course, he was the first one finished. Then he had seconds. And thirds. And fourths.

He would have had fifths if Pinako hadn't interrupted, saying: "Well, Shrimpo. Considering the way you've been eating, maybe you'll get lucky and grow an inch or two."

Ed erupted like a volcano at the 'Shrimpo' remark. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL PEOPLE THAT EAT HIM WITH OTHER TYPES OF ASSORTED SEAFOOD!" Ed ranted on while Pinako just smirked at him. After he calmed down (with the help of Al) Ed excused himself to go take a shower.

-

Ed stepped out of the shower and sighed. Winry still hadn't said anything to him since dinner. Come to think of it, the only thing she had said at dinner was "pass the salt." It was unusual for Winry to be so quiet, so Ed decided to investigate.

-

He crept into Winry's workshop where she was working on a new design of automail. The chibi cursed silently as his automail leg thumped against the ground, therefore ruining his sneaky entrance. Winry whirled around and glared after she saw who it was. "Ugh, well what do you want now?"

Ed's eyebrows furrowed, "Why are you so mad at me, Winry? What the hell did I do?"

"Why don't _you_ tell _me? _You're hiding the real reason you're here! I know it must be about your automail, it's never been about anything else!"

Ed was slightly taken aback by the frustration in Winry's voice. "Wait, what? What are you talking about?"

"What I'm saying is you don't visit at all unless you need your automail fixed! It's like we're not even friends anymore! I'm just the person that fixes you up when your body is hurt, and then you just go off on your little journey without so much as a second glance."

Ed scowled in confusion, "Wha-…w-what do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean! I feel like you don't care for me at all! You don't think of me as a friend anymore! Just an annoying mechanic who hits you with wrenches and doesn't care about anything else!" An angry tear cascaded down her face. With a choked cry, she forced more words out of her mouth. "I bet you couldn't care less about what happens to me while I'm worrying about you 24/7! Edward, you just don't care anymore. You're acting as if you don't like me at all and you're avoiding me as much as possible! We're drifting apart, Ed!"

Shocked and confused, Ed was speechless. Winry stomped out of the room and slammed the door.

-

Ed was restless. He tossed and turned in his bed, paced the room constantly, and mumbled to himself. He couldn't stop thinking about Winry's words… Was she right? Were they really drifting apart? Ed wondered how she was doing. Was she sleepless too? Was she still mad at him? Ed was further tormented by these questions to the point where he decided to go check on her (forgetting the part that it was 2:03 AM and Winry would probably whack him in the head with her wrench).

He tiptoed (well, he _tried _to tiptoe, though the automail didn't make it very easy for him) to Winry's room. There was no light coming from underneath her door, so she must have been asleep. Ed nearly turned around and went back, but then stopped. She could be in there, crying herself to sleep, while Ed would be snoring away in his own room.

He turned back to her door and put his hand on the doorknob, and slowly opened the door, hoping it wouldn't creak. It creaked. _'Fantastic.' _He thought sarcastically. Ed froze as Winry's form shifted on her bed. She rolled over and Ed could now see her face. She was still asleep. _'Phew.'_

His relief was short-lived as Winry moved around even more. As Ed was frozen in terror, she slowly sat up and rubbed her eye with a curled up fist. "Edward?" She slurred sleepily. Ed blushed, _'She looks so adorable right now.'_

"Um, yeah, Win. It's only me.'

"Oh… _Yawn_… Okay…" Winry snuggled into her blankets and closed her eyes. "G'night."

Ed blinked. _'That was easy. For once she didn't throw a wrench at my head.'_ He smiled to himself.

He watched her seemingly sleeping form with affection, and was about to go back to his room, when Winry's eyes suddenly shot open and she sat up with a jolt. "Wait. WHAT are you doing in my room?" Winry definitely wasn't sleeping anymore.

'_Uh –oh.' _Ed's head spun with thoughts as he trying to think of a reasonable excuse. "Um… I couldn't sleep…" Ed looked down at his feet. So much for a reasonable excuse.

Winry blinked. "So… you decided to come into my room?"

Ed shuffled his feet some more. "Uh, yeah…"

Winry raised an eyebrow at this. "I see."

"Well, I mean you were really mad earlier so… I just thought I should check to see if you were okay."

"Oh." Her expression softened with clarity. "Okay. I'm fine."

Ed lifted his gaze to look her straight in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Okay, just checking." Ed closed the door and slipped into the hall. He found himself feeling strangely disappointed and relieved at the same time, his thoughts thick with emotion.

A few seconds later Ed opened Winry's door again. "Winry?"

She sat up again. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." Edward closed the door and headed back to his room.

* * *

What do you think? Should I continue?

If anyone has an idea for something that should happen in future chapters, feel free to let me know!

A review will make my day! Comments and criticism are totally welcome. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all of the people who reviewed! You guys are really awesome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist… *****sniffle*

By this way, if anybody's wondering, this story is based on the anime.

Now on with the chapter!

* * *

Sunshine splashed Winry's face with warmth as her eyes adjusted to the light. After sitting up, she stretched and yawned, then got up and walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

-

"Morning, Granny!" Winry chirped as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, dear." Pinako was cooking pancakes. If Ed could smell them, he would be in the kitchen, still in his boxers, not wanting to miss breakfast. No doubt he would be drooling everywhere.

Den, happy as a dog could be, bounded in and gave Winry a big slobbery wet kiss. "Den!" Winry giggled as he happily trotted over to his food bowl and munched on some dog food. Hey, dogs like breakfast too.

"So are things okay with you and the pipsqueak?" Pinako turned around to face Winry.

Winry blinked and her eyes widened, "W-what? How did you know?"

"I was there when you were yelling and attacking him with your wrench."

"Oh. Heh heh. Right." Winry stammered with flushed cheeks.

Edward dashed into the kitchen still wearing his boxers. His hair looked like a cross between a giant golden furball and a dead rat. "Are those pancakes I smell?"

"Well, good morning to you too, pipsq-"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE, GRANNY."

-

Winry was once again in her workshop finishing up the new automail piece that she had abandoned the day before. She sighed. Automail always made her think about Edward. Actually, for the past few days, pretty much everything reminded her of him. _'Since when did I start thinking about him so much? Oh great, don't tell me I'm in love with-'_

"Hey Win!" Ed hopped into the room, practically bouncing off the walls. He must have had too much syrup on his pancakes.

Winry jumped about two feet in the air. "AHH! Oh, hi Ed." She blushed. Why did her stomach do a backflip every time he walked into the room?

"Hey Winry! So whatcha workin' on there?"

"Um, automail."

"Oh." After a few minutes of silence Ed cleared his throat to break the tension.

"Um, well, did you hear my apology last night? I said I was sorry." Ed remembered how Winry had been silent after he apologised. He wasn't sure if it was because she was asleep or just ignoring him.

"Yeah, I heard you."

"Oh. Okay. So then, things between us are… um, I mean, uh… are we okay?"

Winry thought about it for a second. It was true, Ed did say things without thinking, so that explained why he said "he had nothing better to do" when he arrived. In her mind, she forgave him.

'_I guess I'm okay.'_ She thought, smirked afterwards. _'But maybe this time I'll teach him a lesson. He should think before he acts.' _

Winry summoned fake tears rose to her feet to tower over him. In a dramatic, shaky voice she said, "You know what? No. It's not okay. Because if Granny and I don't matter to you, Ed, then nothing between us will ever be okay." Winry turned around and stomped out the door. For added effect, she sniffled on her way out. That'd teach him. Winry held back a snicker as she stormed out of the room.

Ed on the other hand, was horrified. _'What? But I said I was sorry! What more does she want? I mean I'm staying here with her right now and my automail's perfectly fine. What does she want me to do?'_

A frazzled Ed ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. _'I don't want her to be mad at me. That woman just doesn't realise how much I care about her and- whoa, wait, where the hell did _that_ come from? I mean she's my friend and of course I care about her but… am I starting to have feelings for _Winry_?'_ Edward, never having experienced the miracle of love, decided to ask Al. Ed's not-so-little brother would know what to do!

…Or so he thought.

* * *

So our favourite little blond alchemist is starting to have some feelings for his childhood friend and mechanic… Dramatic, eh? ^-^

Please tell me what you think! (In the form of a review, please)!

It doesn't take long to review, I accept anonymous reviews too, so take about 30 seconds out of your incredibly busy life and please review! It would make me really happy and I'll update sooner if you review! (I don't mean to sound desperate by the way).

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people! I'm pretty bored right now, so here's an update!

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, damn…

In case anyone has forgotten, **Al magically has his body back in this fic**. No armour, yay!

Here's Chapter 3 of Suspicion!

* * *

Edward sighed and flung the door to his room open. A jolly Alphonse grinned at his older (yet shorter) brother.

"Hi, Brother!" Al was happy. Annoyingly so.

Ed grumbled and ambled past Al into the room. "Hey Al, I've gotta talk to ya about something."

"Sure brother!" Al sat down on his bed. "What is it?"

Edward sighed and sat down next to Al. "Well, you know how Winry was mad at me before, about what I said?"

Al nodded.

Ed took a deep breath and continued. "Um, last night I went into her room and-"

"You did WHAT?" Al was staring at Ed like he had grown a third eye.

Ed's eyes widened at what Al was implying and he cleared his throat nervously. "No, no, relax. I just went in to check on her. Like, to see if she was still mad at me." He coughed. "And I apologised to her about what I said. She never said anything about it, so then a while ago I asked her if everything was alright between us and… she said it wasn't. She said if she and Granny weren't important to me then nothing between us would ever be okay."

Ed held his head with his hands. "What should I do? She's not making any sense. I don't understand women!" Ed got up and started pacing the room.

"Brother, since when did you start caring so much about what Winry says? You never used to think twice about anything she told you."

Ed stopped pacing and stared at the floor.

Al gasped. "B-brother… are you _in love_ with Winry?"

Ed's cheeks turned red and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "W-what? What would make you say that? I mean how can I be in l-love with WINRY? That's just ridiculous, why would- What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Brother. Admit it. You love her.

"… I DO NOT!"

"You do too."

"DO NOT!"

"Do too."

"DO NOT!"

"Do too!"

"Al, I am NOT IN LOVE with WINRY!" The only other time Ed would fume like this would be if someone commented on his height. As Ed waved his arms and opened his mouth to yell an obscenity, the door swung open and Pinako waddled in.

"If you boys don't keep it down, Winry is going to wake up from her nap! And trust me, you do NOT want to wake a woman with a wrench."

The brothers gulped and nodded. Ed was more than aware of the dangers of Winry.

-

Edward opened Winry's door. "Winry? Are you here? If you are I just wanted to say I- OOF!" Ed was very rudely interrupted by a flying wrench which hit him in the centre of his forehead and knocked him flat on his butt. He sat up and was about to yell but then realised he didn't want to piss off Winry even more since he was in deep trouble already.

Winry stepped out in front of Ed, "I WAS IN THE SHOWER, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"Ow! Well how was I supposed to-" Blood rushed to Ed's face as he realised that the only thing covering her was a fuzzy towel wrapped around her slender body. He took a deep breath. "Okay Win, I'm sorry; I didn't know. I just wanted to talk to you."

Winry eyed him suspiciously. "Okay, that's fine. Just one question."

Ed looked up at her, relieved that she had calmed down. "Yeah?"

"Can I get dressed first?"

Edward blushed madly and looked at the floor. "Oh yeah, sure… heh heh…"

* * *

Next chapter: The Talk! It'll be posted soon, me thinks.

Don't forget to press that pretty little button and leave me a review! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter of Suspicion! Thanks for the great reviews guys, I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

**

* * *

[Ed's POV]**

Okay. I'm sitting next to Winry on her bed. She's waiting for me to say something. I asked her if we could talk, but what should I say? Oh great, she's starting to look a little annoyed. Could my day get any worse? Okay, I've got to say something now.

"Winry, look. I know you're mad. But what I said about having nothing better to do when I visit… I didn't mean it. You've got to understand. I-"

"Ed. Listen. I forgive you, okay?"

I blink. "What?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. I know how you blurt out things without meaning them." Winry paused to give me an all-knowing look. "And I forgive you. I know you didn't mean it."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Winry… thank you." I blushed a bit. I don't know why I blush at such inconvenient times. It seems to happen a lot when I'm with her. "But I have a question: why were you so mad earlier?"

Now Winry seemed to get a little nervous. She rubbed the back of her head. "Well, you see, I, um… well, I wanted to teach you a lesson, okay? You're too rash. You do things without thinking. I wanted you to think before you act. I hope you'll remember this next time you're about to do something irrational."

I blinked. She wanted to teach me a lesson? Hmph. What a weird tactic. "Okay, I guess I'll be more careful next time."

"Yeah, you better be."

I gulped. Winry was taking this pretty seriously. Girls are such drama queens. "Well. I guess I'll be going now. I'm glad everything between us is okay. Um, see ya."

I ran out of there as fast as I could. I'm glad I got that over with.

**[Winry's POV]**

Jeez, that was weird. Ed seemed pretty nervous. I wasn't planning on telling him that I forgave him just yet, I should have let him worry about it some more. Oh well, at least he'll be able to sleep well tonight.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. There was no sign of Granny but there was a note on the table. I picked it up and read it.

_Winry,_

_I've gone to town for some automail parts. Al is bored, so I took him with me. We'll be home in time for dinner._

_Gran_

Great. I'm at home alone with Ed. What am I supposed to do now?

Hold on, someone's knocking on the door. Who could be? Our automail services are temporarily closed.

I opened the door to see a girl with long brown hair and pink bangs framing her face. She had tanned skin and violet eyes. She looked not much older than me, maybe just a year or two older.

"Hello. Can I help you with something?" I asked her. She was probably just here for her automail. Maybe she didn't see the 'CLOSED' sign. I quickly glanced at her body – she had no visible automail limbs.

The girl smiled warmly. "Hello, my name is Rose Thomas. I'm sorry for bothering you, but I'm here for Edward Elric. Is he here? I heard he was visiting."

I blinked. Ed hadn't told me anything about anyone called Rose. Who was she? …Did Ed have a GIRLFRIEND?

Despite myself, I smiled and opened the door wider to allow Rose to step inside. "Yes, Edward is here. He's upstairs."

Rose smiled again. "Okay, thank you. Oh, and may I know your name?"

"My name is Winry Rockbell. I'm Ed and Al's best friend."

Rose nodded. "Oh, I see. It's very nice to meet you, Winry." With a final sweet smile, Rose turned around and headed towards the stairs.

Rose… a perfect name for a perfect girl. Seemingly perfect, anyway. No wonder Ed would fall head over heels for her. Wait, why haven't I heard about her? It's not like he didn't have an opportunity to tell me anything.

Maybe he was hiding something about her… yes, she must be his girlfriend. There's no other explanation. He's in love with her and he didn't tell me because he thought I would be mad. I can't believe him… if Rose wasn't here I would have stomped up those stairs and murdered him right now.

Tears welled up in my eyes. He's in love with some other girl.

Wait a second. What do I care? He's just my friend… right?

* * *

All done! Sorry it's short! Right now it's 7 AM and I didn't haven't gotten any sleep for over 24 hours. I stayed up talking to my friend, who is out cold right now. I'm quite weird, if you haven't noticed.

Reviews are lovely things.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all my reviewers and readers. I hope you guys didn't give up on me…

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but someday…*plots evilly*

Here we go!

**

* * *

[Winry's POV]**

The door is locked. The door is LOCKED. Oh my God. Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…

Pull yourself together, Winry! Instead of freaking out, I'll just… oh, I'll break down the door! That's right. I'm genius. That's all I have to do.

That girl, Rose, is in a locked room with MY Edward. A closed door is bad enough but LOCKED? I don't think so. I have to get it there.

How am I planning to break down a solid, well-built door, you ask? Well, it's pretty simple. Girl Power.

I backed away a couple feet, took a deep breath and… BAM!

_**2 minutes later**_

I'm still lying on the floor after the whole I-gotta-break-down-that-freaking-door incident. Well, after I slammed myself into the door, I kinda bounced back and fell right on my butt. Man, that door is harder than I thought. This is just great. Who knows what they're doing in there? What am I supposed to do know?

Hold on a sec… I slapped my palm to my forehead as realisation dawned on me. I'm a mechanic! Of course I know what to do!

_**5 minutes later**_

Once again, I'm standing in front of Ed's door with my trusty toolbox. I swear, that damned door is just as stubborn as he is. I'm trying to unscrew the hinges, and if the screws weren't so rusty, I would have been in that room strangling Rose by now. But _nooooo_, the screws just _have_ to be a hundred years old. Ugh. Well I guess I better work faster if I want to barge in there soon. It can't take _that _long.

_**34 minutes later**_

FINALLY! I'm done! The door is now probably going to fall. Wow, Ed and Rose are sure going to be surprised when they see the door slam straight down to the ground, revealing me standing in the dust. Not that there will be any dust, since I cleaned the carpets yesterday. Whatever, the doors going to hit the floor any minute now, so I should probably strike a dramatic pose…

**[Ed's POV]**

Wow, it's really nice to see Rose again after all this time. We haven't talked in quite a while. It's great that she's here and we're having lots of fun, remembering the old days and telling jokes. It's nice to have friends around.

Oh damn, I forgot to tell Winry about that door. Something's wrong with it and whenever I close the door it automatically locks. It's getting pretty annoying. I've locked myself out four times already. Oh, whatever, it can wait. I'll just tell Winry after Rose leaves. I wonder what Winry's up to, though, since I haven't gotten hit in the head by that wrench all day. She must be busy with her automail. Sigh, those mechanics never stop, do they.

Rose was right in the middle of telling me about her baby when suddenly the door to my room fell forward. Rose gasped in surprise and I blinked. The door just fell right on the floor. They don't normally do that, you know.

Wait, Winry's standing in the doorway. What the hell? "Um, Winry? What happened to my door? And… why are you standing like that?" I said, since she was striking quite a dramatic pose. What a drama queen.

Winry scoffed. "I think you know why I'm here, Elric." She glared at me and Rose. …Did she just call me Elric?

"Uh, Win, actually I don't know why you're here. Or why the door fell down. Or why your face is so red." Man, her face looked so much like a tomato, it wasn't even funny. Well, okay, it _was_ sort of funny. But can you blame me? Still, I didn't laugh, because that would be suicide. That girl looked _pissed off._

Winry took a few steps towards us and crossed her arms. "Well, Ed, you better start explaining why exactly you're in a LOCKED ROOM, ALONE with a girl." Winry turned her glare on Rose, who now looked like a deer caught in front of headlights.

I started to blush. "Winry! We weren't doing anything! Just talking! Jeez, what is _with _you?" It's like I can't even have friends anymore. Besides, it's usually _me _who's the immature one, not _Winry._

Winry didn't lift her glare. Instead, she scowled, and without another word, she whirled around and stormed out of the room. What is going on?!

**[Winry's POV]**

I sprinted down the stairs and flung open the front door, slamming it behind me as I rushed outside. I ran to my favourite spot under the big oak tree; the tree that me, Ed, and Al used to play under when we were little.

I sat down and squeezed my eyes shut to banish the tears. What just happened? I got into Ed's room and… they really weren't doing anything. Just talking. Great. I made such a fool of myself. Sigh.

On the bright side, at least it doesn't seem like Ed has any feelings for Rose. That means he's all mine…

WHAT AM I SAYING?! I can't be thinking that! He's just my friend… he's only a friend… nothing else… even if he's HOT, with those tight abs and all…

Okay, I must be going nuts. After all, Ed wouldn't DARE make a move on any other girl. He's too scared of my wrench. So there. Ha.

I looked back at the house after I heard the door slam. Rose was running out of there with tears streaming down her face. What just happened?

She ran past me without noticing me. When she was out of sight I made my way back inside the house. I slowly ascended the stairs where Ed was waiting at the top.

I looked him in the eyes, "What was that all about?"

He looked at the ground. "Eh, nothin'. I just told Rose something."

I raised my eyebrow at this, curious. "Oh, really? And what exactly was it that you told her?"

Ed's face got a little red. "Uh, well… quite a while ago Rose said something."

I raised my eyebrows, urging him to go on.

"Ahem, well… she told me that she loved me."

My eyes widened in shock. She did WHAT now?!

Ed cleared his throat and continued. "And today she asked me how I felt about her. I told her I wasn't interested."

Now both my eyebrows shot up. A wave of relief washed over me. Phew. Ed eyed me suspiciously, though. I guess I had a pretty weird look on my face.

Next thing I new, I was hugging Ed. I think I was cutting off his blood circulation. 'Cause I was hugging him REALLY hard. But honestly, WHO CARES? This is so awesome…

"Ed… thank you." I whispered into his ear. I pulled back and took a look at Ed's face. It was redder than ever before and his eyes were as big as saucers.

His mouth opened and closed without any sound. Finally he cleared his throat but stayed silent.

I grinned and bounced past him into my room and shut the door behind me. Yes! Sweet victory!

-

**[Ed's POV]**

**In Ed and Al's room…**

"…And then she hugged me! I was too embarrassed to say anything. I didn't even hug her back." I was explaining everything to Al who had a very smug look on his face.

"Brother, what happened to your reckless bravery? Tell Winry how you feel. I think she likes you back."

I sighed. "No, Al. Winry doesn't like me in that way. She only thinks of me as a friend. That's all we'll ever be." I stated gloomily.

Al frowned down on me disapprovingly. "Brother! Stop being so pessimistic! You'll never know until you try! Tell her!"

I was getting a little annoyed at Al now. I know he's my brother and all, but he doesn't understand. "Al, it just doesn't work like that. I can't just _tell _her. That's so… straightforward."

Al threw me an annoyed look. "So you would rather confuse her instead of being straightforward and just coming out with it?"

"…Yes."

Al sighed, "Brother…"

I laid down on my unmade bed. "I don't want to think about it right now, Al. Let's just drop it."

Al sighed again. "Whatever, Brother."

**[Normal POV]**

Winry was in the kitchen with Pinako. She shifted uncomfortably at her seat at the table. "Um… Granny? Can I talk to you about something?"

Pinako smiled wearily at Winry. "Go ahead, dear."

"Well, um, I don't really know how to say this, but, um… you see-"

"You're in love with the Shortie?"

Winry gaped at her grandmother. "Wha- How did you know?"

Pinako smirked mischeviously. "I have my ways, dear. Now call the boys down for dinner, we can continue this conversation after."

"Yes, Granny."

-

Dinner was very uncomfortable for Winry and Edward. They avoided each other's gazes and said not a word. After everyone was finished eating, Winry and Pinako went into the living room to talk while Ed and Al went to bed.

-

"Hey Al, are you awake?"

"Yes, Brother."

Ed turned to face his brother. "I can't sleep."

"Why is that?"

"…I don't know."

The younger Elric sighed. "Is it because of Winry?"

"…I don't know." Ed closed his eyes. "Never mind, Al. Forget about it. Go to sleep."

"Whatever you say, Brother."

* * *

That's all for now. I was going to make this chapter a little longer, but I have to go work on my other story, All That I Got (it's RoyxRiza, so check it out if you like RoyAi)!

Thanks for reading! A review would be wonderful!


End file.
